


Lazy

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adult Riku/Sora, Alternate Universe, Lazy morning shower makeouts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora usually wakes up first, begs Riku to shower with him. Not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



Sora always woke up first. It was a rule. He’d wake up, make coffee, drink it, eat a shitty breakfast that Riku would judge him for, and then beg Riku to wake up and come shower with him.

It never happened that way.

Until today, when Sora woke up and found Riku already out of bed, his side of the bed cold and made up. Sora frowned, but then the aroma of coffee being made floated towards him and he knew Riku wasn’t far.

Sora rolled over to get up and saw Riku standing over him, a mug in his hand. He smirked. “Hey, lazy. Getting up today?”

Sora’s face split into a slow grin and he reached for the mug, downing the coffee quickly. “What time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Riku replied. “Get up.” 

“Come back to bed,” Sora whined, putting the empty mug on the bedside table.

Riku chuckled. “I’m gonna have a shower, I don’t want to go back to bed. Get up, Sora.”

Sora frowned, narrowing his eyes as Riku pulled clean jeans and boxers out of his dresser. 

“Shower…?”

Riku just smirked, glancing back at him. “You coming?”

Sora was out of bed in seconds.

\--

Riku always liked the water just a little too hot. 

Sora didn’t mind, knowing that he could stand out of the spray and Riku would take the brunt of it, making the bathroom heavy with steam. 

They made out lazily, Riku’s hair dripping onto Sora’s face, into his mouth, their hands roving slowly over each other, no real goal in sight. Sora’s hair always looked so different when it was wet, the spikes loosened, hair in his face. Riku pushed wet hair from Sora’s forehead and covered his face with soft kisses, kissing Sora’s gentle smile. 

“Good morning,” Sora murmured, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist and holding him tightly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Riku murmured in return, his eyes half-open, his smile soft. “I love you.”

Sora’s smile turned into a grin. “Let’s switch, I’m getting cold.”

Riku chuckled and they carefully switched places so Sora was under the shower head. 

Sora moved Riku’s long hair back behind him so it dripped less into Sora’s eyes. “I love you too. I’m not complaining, but… What’s all this about?”

Riku shook his head and grabbed the soap from the rack behind Sora’s head, lathering the bar before rubbing it over Sora’s arms and shoulders. “Nothing, I just feel like I haven’t really...been nice to you lately.”

“Nice?” 

“I don’t know. You’re always doing shit for me, and I want to repay the favor.”

“With a shower?”

“I can leave and you can wash yourself,” Riku argued. Sora smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Riku chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Turn around, I’ll do your back.”

Sora turned obediently and rinsed the soap from his arms and front, enjoying the feel of Riku’s hands moving over his back, gentle, until they found his hips and pulled Sora back into him. Sora smiled. He knew where this was going. He saw Riku put the soap back on the rack and closed his eyes, his smile softening as Riku’s fingers, still gentle, found his cock. “May I?” Riku whispered. Sora nodded.

“Please,” he breathed, his voice drowned out by the flow of the water.

Riku never had to work very hard to draw Sora’s pleasure out from him, but this time Riku wasn’t in a hurry. Riku was a very ‘let’s get this taken care of’ kind of person in bed, which was fine, but sometimes Sora just wanted slow, agonizing. It seemed today was one of those days.

Riku stroked him gently, painfully slow and Sora moaned, leaning his head back against Riku’s shoulder. Sora weaved his fingers into Riku’s hair and pulled slightly, drawing Riku’s face closer. Sora had the intention of turning enough to kiss him, but he never made it that far. Riku instead traced slow kisses over Sora’s neck and shoulder, biting softly at his skin, tracing his tongue over Sora’s ear for what felt like forever. 

The water was getting cooler, and Riku knew he had to cut this short. 

He released Sora, and shushed his protests with a kiss. “Hang on,” he promised, turning the water off and grabbing their towels. Sora dried himself as quickly as he could, pouting. Riku toweled his hair and wrapped his towel around his waist, motioning for Sora to do the same. “Come on.” 

Their bedroom was cold, the window open all night for fresh air, and it was almost unpleasant on Sora’s damp skin. 

Riku pushed Sora into his pillows, pulling the towel from Sora’s waist and trailing kisses over his stomach. 

Sora whimpered, anxious. “Don’t tease me, Riku.”

“What do you want?” Riku asked softly, tracing fingertips over Sora’s erection. “Tell me.”

Sora could have told him anything. He wanted Riku’s mouth. He wanted Riku to fuck him. He wanted to fuck Riku. He wanted Riku’s fingers, he wanted to pleasure Riku instead, but all that he could manage was “Kiss me.”

Riku nodded, tossing his own towel to the floor and climbing on top of Sora, straddling his hips. Riku kissed Sora softly, brushing his bottom lip with only a hint of teeth as he took Sora’s cock in hand with his own. Sora cursed. 

“Riku, yes, please, oh-”

“Shh,” Riku insisted with a grin. He silenced Sora with a kiss and stroked them both slowly, the only way he could keep his hips from bad behavior. Sora moaned sounds of worship into Riku’s mouth, against his tongue, gasping for air in between kisses.

Riku spread out over Sora, entangling their legs and turning them so they lay facing each other. Sora’s eyes were barely open, his cheeks flushed with heat. Riku felt light headed, overwhelmed with love for Sora in that moment, feeling pride knowing that Sora had only ever looked that way for him, that this was something Sora never shared with anyone else. 

The thought sent Riku over the edge, which surprised them both: Riku never came first. Sora grinned. Riku shook his head, slightly embarrassed. “I couldn’t help it. You just looked so sexy.”

Sora flushed harder, his grin fading. “Finish what you started,” he murmured. 

Riku flipped Sora so he was straddled over Riku’s hips. “We’re gonna need another shower.”

Sora laughed. “There’s no hot water left, we’ll have to occupy ourselves until it’s back.”

Riku gave one long, slow, stroke and Sora groaned, shuddering against his orgasm until he slouched forward, spent. Riku reached for a discarded towel to clean them up before laying Sora down next to him. Sora smiled sleepily as he settled onto his stomach. Riku didn’t seem tired for some reason, mapping the skin of Sora’s back with his fingers. 

“I don’t know, before you ask,” Riku said softly. “I can’t explain it. I woke up feeling...very in love with you.”

Sora snickered into his own shoulder. “Wow. I must have done something right yesterday.” He leaned over and kissed Riku’s nose. “What do you say we spend the entire day in bed?”

“And shirk all our responsibilities?”

Sora smiled. “What responsibilities? The only responsibility you have is to me and my body.”

Riku laughed. “Oh, really?”

Sora nodded and leaned in for a lazy kiss. “Yes, really.”

Riku studied Sora’s face and sighed. “Responsibilities be damned,” he whispered. “Bed it is.”

\--


End file.
